createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallen
The People of Kallen: the Kallenites Biology The same as humans, except that they have purple skin ranging in shades from lavender to royal purple. Origins They believe they originated on Kallen, but they likely originated from some more advanced, much older other human race, somehow descended from those from the original human planet. Technology Cold War era Earth, approximately the 1940s-1950s, except that they do not have nuclear weapons, though both countries are trying to develop them and there is considerable competition and espionage between the two. There is also the early stages of a “space race” between four of the nations, the main two: The United Territories of Soldovia and The United Legion of Richara, and also the Kingdom of Dorova and the Republic of Penoshi, though the latter two are extreme underdogs. These four nations have also been sending out radio signals and looking for life on other planets. However, they think Tsukh, or as they call it “Vorthos” is incapable of sustaining life (they can't see past the gas cloud or detect spacecraft yet) so have entirely ignored it. They think Arast, or as they call it “Noctus” may be supporting life and they may have seen Arasthi spacecraft and lights from the planet at night from their telescopes. The Kallenites have been sending signals to the Arasthi, but so far the Arasthi have been tuning them out and don't consider these “lesser technologically advanced beings” to be worth their time. The Arasthi would be willing to interact with them once they have gained space-faring capabilities on their own, and thus have proven themselves as worthy of Arast’s time, but do not want to interfere with Kallen’s natural growth and do not want others to interfere with Kallen’s growth either. Government A hundred and four small independent countries exist around the planet, with two being the most powerful and most important: The United Legion of Richara (the ULR) and the United Territories of Soldovia (the UTS). Most nations in this world, especially the main two, are capitalist and are generally either republics, democratic republics or monarchies. The UTS is a monarchy with an elected parliament while the ULR is a republic. Both try to spread their influence across the world, with the ULR currently having more influence in the eastern hemisphere and the UTS having more influence in the western hemisphere. Culture The people are still recovering from a Great War that happened about a decade ago that gave rise to the two “superpowers” of the planet: the UTS and ULR. The people are generally optimistic about the future; though there is considerable tension and distrust between the two superpowers as they see each other as “world dominating imperialists”. The people and world powers are interested in the space race going on, finding other life, and someday reaching their moon and beyond. Reports of “UFOs” are popular, mostly because the people know that life exists on their next closest neighboring planet, the planet Arast, but they have never had contact with them or been able to see more than Arasthi spaceships in the distance and lights from the Arasthi cities at night. People have been curious about Arast long before telescopes were invented and there has always been wild speculation about what the planet and its people are like. Also, alien and monster movies are very popular nowadays and stories about alien encounters always get into the newspapers (the tabloids anyway). Most of the religions across Kallen have come up with their own theories about what Arast and it's people and it's purpose is. Commercialism and consumerism are at their height in most of the more developed nations since those nations did not suffer too much economic damage during the Great War, but actually prospered off of it. Those who were hit hard by the war still have a long way to go in their recovery, and aren't really worth mentioning (yet). This is the age of “a television and a phone in every house and an automobile in every (suburban) garage”. The people, besides being very focused on technological innovations and achieving space flight, are also historically fairly conformist, considering the “nuclear family” to be the ideal as well as “keeping things the way they are” culturally speaking. However the post war years have, besides general economic prosperity, brought about a surge of activism and want of change. There are the beginnings of a grassroots “civil rights movement” starting, brought about by the youths and returning soldiers primarily, but government policy and the attitudes of the older generations would run counter to this. Dress Essentially just stereotypical 1950s fashion.